


Together we make is work

by FanTitan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Broadway, Broadway References, Cosplay, Fluff, Gamer micheal, Gaming, Jeremy is trying to get on broadway, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Michael is a gamer, Michael is gay, jeremy is bisexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/pseuds/FanTitan
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are now married and live in New York. Jeremy is chasing his dream of being a broadway actor and Michael is a famous cosplayer/gamer on Youtube.Together, they make it work.





	1. We do it together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Be More Chill fic...  
> I will update this as soon as I can.
> 
> I do not own the Be More Chill characters they belong to their creators  
> I also do not own the songs Jeremy sings in this fanfic they belong to their creators

 

 

Jeremy woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock going off. He immediately woke up and shut it off. He had an audition later that day and he had to get up and began practicing. This audition could change his life!

 

He began to get up until he felt Michael's arms wrap around him. 

  
“Good Morning Mikey.” He said ruffling Michaels hair affectantally. Michael grunted in response. “I have to get up.” He said trying to pull away from Michaels grasp. When he did this Michael lest out a whine of annoyance. 

 

Jeremy let out a sigh. “Michael, todays the audition.” He reminded his sleepy husband. “Yeah, but that's not until later. Stay.” Michael groaned.

 

Jeremy chuckled at the kiddush behavior his husband was portraying. “Okay, but only for 5 minutes.” 

 

“15 minutes.” Michael argued back.

“10”

“30”

Jeremy smiled before pulling the covers over himself again. Once he layed  back down Michael immediately latched onto him. He smiled before wrapping his arms around the other boy. 

 

Michael smiled, knowing he got his way.

 

\---------

 

Jeremy was stressing out about the audition. It was for a broadway show after all.

 

He hoped he’d get a role. He’d be payed more if he did. Jeremy would admit that he sometimes felt guilty about how much he depended on Michaels money. 

 

Jeremy had spent years dancing and singing. He got lessons for both and always hoped to make it on broadway. He hoped that today, he would make it to callbacks. 

 

He had theater experience. He had been apart of many off broadway shows before. He had one been apart of the ensemble in “Cats” (Michael had made a bunch of furry jokes much to Jeremy's annoyance). But he still had enjoyed it. 

 

He had always jumped at every opportunity he got. He had gotten into his dream school of performing arts and had done shows there. That was how he got recommendations. 

 

Michael had always supported his dreams. And he and Michael had gotten married a couple years after college.

 

Now Jeremy sat in line waiting for his name to be called. He fidgeted nervously.

 

“Jeremiah Mell-Heere.” A voice called out. 

 

He stood up and nervously entered the room. 

 

He was faced with a table of people with clip boards pens in their hands. He had made it passed dance auditions and now was going to do vocal. 

He could do this.

 

He handed the pianist his sheet music before standing in position. 

 

“ Hello. My name is Jeremiah Mell-Heere and first I will be singing “Freeze your brain” from Heathers and “You’ll be back” from Hamilton second.” He noticed the people in front of his agust some papers. 

 

“Okay Jeremiah, you can start when you are ready.”

 

Jeremy took a deep breath before starting. Freeze your brain was easy for him. It had always been his safe song that also showed off his voice. 

 

The second song also went by smoothly. He didn’t mess up and sang with the same amount of emotion that he did the first song. 

 

When he was done he handed the people his profile and took back his sheet music. “Thank you.” He said before leaving the room. 

 

Everyone was told they could leave after vocal auditions. Jeremy left the building and pulled out his phone. 

He had one missed message.

 

From player 1:

How did it go?

 

From player 2:

Good. I feel good about it. I made it passed both auditions.

 

From player 1:

Of course you did! You are more talented than you give yourself credit for Babe.

 

From player 2:

Thank you.You are the best. I love you <3

 

From player 1: 

I love you too <3 When you get home we shall celebrate ;)

 

Jeremy giggled before putting his phone into his pocket. He entered the subway station and felt giddy. 

 

\-------

 

Michael was happy he was able to make a career out of one of his favorite things..video games! He got good money too and that helped. 

 

Although Michael supported Jeremy's dream is was common knowledge that the theater business was ruff. It also often didn’t pay much.Michael guessed that he sorta was Jeremy's sugar daddy.

 

Michael was so happy and grateful for YouTube. He had both a gaming and cosplay channel. On his cosplay account he had formed a group with Christen, Brooke, Chloe, Rich, Jake, Jenna, and of course Jeremy. 

 

They filmed great CMV’s and skits. He was grateful his friends were as nerdy as he was (No matter how much Brooke denied it). He just filmed and edited.

 

He was currently working on uploading his newest FNAF video when Jeremy came into their room.

 

“Hey babe.” He said greeting Jeremy who smiled back at him. “Hey honey.” Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael and kissed his cheek.

 

“Whatcha working on?”

“My newest game play. I am almost done uploading it.” 

“That’s good.”

 

When it was up on YouTube he turned and pulled Jeremy into his lap. “I missed you.” he said burying his nose into Jeremy's messy hair. He inhaled Jeremy’s scent. 

 

He smelled like his shampoo (that smelled like roses), New books, and something else he could never figure out.

 

“I missed you too. It’s been a long day.” Jeremy said in a slightly lower voice. Michael smiled at him suggestively.

“Do you wanna…” Michael trailed off. Jeremy nodded catching on. “Yeah, just I wanna shower first.” Jeremy got off of Michaels lap and left the room to get a towel and into the shower.

 

Michael swore Jeremy would be the death of him. 


	2. The work we do pays off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN THE BE MORE CHILL CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS
> 
>  
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!  
> And it is SO short.....  
> I have been very busy  
> Without feather ado...here it is

 

 

A couple weeks later Michael was filming a new game play when Jeremy rushed into the room jumping up and down excitedly. Michael quickly turned off his camera and paused the game to give Jeremy his full attention. "Whats up Jere-bear?" He asked with a smile. 

"You'll never guess what." Jeremy said with a bright smile. "I GOT INTO THE MUSICAL I AUDITIONED FOR LAST MONTH! It's turns out that they were impressed with my audition and was someone they visualized to be the lead." Michael went up on his toes to kiss his husband. "I am so proud of you!"

"That's not even the best part..I am going to make a lot more money than I have before and there is a high chance of this show becoming well liked and moved up for longer dates on broadway! Isn't that exciting?" 

"It is! I am so happy for you! You finally get to live out your dream." Michael said smiling up at Jeremy. Jeremy pulled Michael into another hug. "Thank you for always believing in me." Jeremy said tearing up a little.

 

 

Michael remembered the first musical Jeremy had auditioned and gotten into. They had both been in 3rd grade.  Jeremy had been practicing for weeks on end. Asking Michael to give his opinion on his singing. As Jeremy's love for theater grew, he began to get leads.He joined all the school shows and even some a the local theater. And for the rest of middle school through college, and even today, Michael would help Jeremy out with his lines and songs. 

Before Michael and Jeremy had become boyf riends (heee :) Michael would feel flustered whenever Jeremy was singing a love song. Although they were always written for a girl, Michael still had felt as though they had been directed at him. 

 

 

Michael now lightly blushed thinking about this. He knew he was such a nerd.

\------------Time skip------------

 

A couple weeks later Jeremy had started working on the musical and had been a lot more stressed. Michael made sure that when he got home at night he ate and slept (since he had seen Jeremy deny to do either in favor of practicing lines instead). Michael admitted that he was worried about his husband. He didn't want Jeremey to pass out from stress. He knew that it was over 8 hour practices each day and that Jeremy probably just used his lunch breaks to read over the script. So now when Michael placed a plate of food in front of Jeremy, he  _needed_ his to eat it. 

 

"Hey player 2, how are you doing?" he asked placing a kiss on Jeremy's cheek. "Hey Mikey. I am good." 

Much to Michael's joy, Jeremy began to eat the food that he had brought for him.

"Thank you so much for bringing me food." He said shoveling food into his mouth. "It's no problem. You need to eat." Jeremy gave Michael a kiss of gratitude. Michael then sat next to Jeremy on their bed. Until dinner they sat side by side. Jeremy looking over the character development of his character and Michael editing and posting videos. 

 

At around 8pm Michael felt peckish.  He and Jeremy both went to their living room to watch "The Outsiders" while eating chinese takeout and snuggling together. When the end credits came on screen Michael looked over at Jeremy who was dozing. "Do you wanna go to bed?" he asked. "No" Jeremy whined silently. Michael chuckled before turning on "Ghost Adventures" and pulling Jeremy in closer.

It wasn't long before Jeremy was dozing. Michael looked over at Jeremy's face and felt his heart warm. He loved Jeremy. Years ago it hadn't seemed possible that he'd love him back, but now, he knew Jeremy loved him too. No matter what obstacle, they made it work. And the work they did, payed off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> aLsO I read "The Outsiders" AND IT IS BEAUTIFUL!  
> I strongly recommend it. Also expect to see some fanfic from that. And a "blackout" inspired fic for DEH
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed 
> 
> I will update when I get the chance to do so. 
> 
> Freeze your brain:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAOxJv96VE8
> 
> You'll be back:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fdxLohjwhoQ


End file.
